


Sing For The Moment

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [418]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Arrogance, Eminem's Say Goodbye Hollywood, Eminem's Sing for the Moment, Extremely Dubious Consent, Heavy Angst, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Presnel POV is the lyrics, Production, Sample, Song - Freeform, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Success, Unhappy Ending, album, anti depression os, hard truth kids, i love Em you can't blame me i have taste, progress - Freeform, rr, singers Julian and Presnel, yeah yeah i like Eminem y'all know it
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Julian n'est attiré que par le succès, il fera tout pour devenir le meilleur, par tous les moyens.
Relationships: Julian Draxler/Presnel Kimpembe
Series: FootballShot [418]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	1. Sing For The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> j'aime Eminem, voilà

Sing For The Moment

**These ideas are nightmares to white parents  
Whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings  
Like whatever they say has no bearing  
It's so scary in a house that allows no swearing  
To see him walking around with his headphones blaring  
Alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care  
He's a problem child, what bothers him all comes out  
When he talks about his fuckin' dad walkin' out  
Cause he hates him so bad that he blocks him out  
If he ever saw him again, he'd probably knock him out  
His thoughts are whacked, he's mad so he's talkin' back  
Talkin' black, brainwashed from rock and rap  
He sags his pants, do rags and a stocking cap  
His stepfather hit him so he socked him back  
And broke his nose, this house is a broken home  
There's no control, he just lets his emotions go**

Julian n’est pas considéré comme il le devrait, il mérite mieux que cette vite, bien mieux ! Il mérite de meilleurs parents, une meilleure école qui ne serait pas aussi pathétique et ruinée, une ville bien moins délabrée ! Mieux ! Il veut avoir la meilleure vie possible, pouvoir la contrôler du début à la vie sans avoir peur de subir encore et encore, est-ce donc trop demandé ?! Alors pour combler sa routine désastreuse et morose, il change son physique autant qu’il le peut, à la fois pour se plaire et pour emmerder ses parents, il y a une véritable haine mutuelle entre eux, il est né d’un accident. Merci de le lui faire payer, Julian sera bientôt parti sans un aurevoir, sans un dernier regard. Ses cheveux ont une teinture rouge et un dégradé, il a un tatouage sur le bras, et sa peau est rougie par les coups qu’il reçoit, son père est horrifié de le voir ‘’gâcher sa vie’’ de cette manière. Par rapport à lui, Julian a promis de la réussir. Il ne leur parle plus maintenant, c’est à peine s’il y mange, il y dort toujours parce qu’il n’a pas à payer de loyer, mais bientôt il n’y aura plus aucun restant de sa vie d’adolescent, il aura fui pour le meilleur. Considéré comme un gosse problématique, il n’y a que lui pour dicter sa vie, alors plus personne ne lui dira rien, personne, si ce n’est son idole depuis toujours. Presnel Kimpembe. Un jour il le rencontrera, sera comme lui, meilleur. Il sera un putain de chanteur et tout le monde le respectera, même Presnel. Il aura le monde à ses pieds, prêt à les lécher pour récolter un peu de sa reconnaissance. C’est un rêve d’or qu’il ne peut que faire vivre quand il s’enterre dans la musique, Kimpembe le guidant sans même le savoir vers le succès. Julian essuie le sang sur son front et s’installe sur son lit en murmurant les paroles qu’il connaît par cœur, ses doigts écrivant rapidement des rimes et des strophes pour son avenir glorieux.

**(Come on) Sing with me, (sing), sing for the years  
(Sing it) Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears (come on)  
Sing it with me, just for today,  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away**

_Il y a des lèvres sur son cou, ses jambes autour de la taille de Presnel, alors c’est ça le succès ? Ou en tout cas, ce qu’on lui a promis dans ces putains de magazines dans son enfance ? Horrible._

**Entertainment is changing, intertwining' with gangsters  
In the land of the killers, a sinner's mind is a sanctum  
Holy or unholy, only have one homie  
Only this gun, lonely, 'cause don't anyone know me  
But everybody just feels like they can relate  
I guess words are a motherfucker, they can be great  
Or they can degrade, or even worse, they can teach hate  
It's like these kids hang on every single statement we make  
Like they worship us, plus all the stores ship us platinum  
Now how the fuck did this metamorphosis happen?  
From standin' on corners and porches just rappin'  
To havin' a fortune, no more kissin' ass  
But then these critics crucify you, journalists try to burn you  
Fans turn on you, attorneys all want a turn at you  
To get their hands on every dime you have  
They want you to lose your mind every time you mad  
So they can try to make you out to look like a loose canon  
Any dispute, won't hesitate to produce handguns  
That's why these prosecutors wanna convict me  
Strictly just to get me off of these streets quickly  
But all their kids been listenin' to me religiously  
So I'm signing CD's while police fingerprint me**

Il a débarqué à Paris avec des ambitions beaucoup trop hautes pour lui, mais il ne l’a compris que quand il s’est retrouvé dans un studio en train de servir des cafés pour son idole. Il n’est qu’un échec de plus pour la société. Ce n’est pas ce qu’il mérite ! Julian rage à l’intérieur de lui, il doit être tout sauf un stagiaire, sinon il ne vaudra pas mieux que ceux qui lui ont fait tant de mal par le passé… C’est hors de question qu’il rate sa vie devant une machine à café. Il fera beaucoup mieux que d’être l’échec qu’on lui prédirait. Il n’a pas d’autres choix. Alors il commence à chanter autant qu’il le peut dans le studio quand il en a le temps, s’enregistrant même s’il n’en a pas le droit, ravalant une partie de sa fierté, n’écoutant que son instinct, crachant ses paroles avec autant de haine qu’il le peut. Julian mérite plus le succès que les abrutis qui chantent pour ne rien dire. Les mots de Presnel lui ont appris l’amour et la haine, il en fera de même pour les nouvelles générations. Non. Il fera mieux. Il sera le meilleur de tous les temps. Il inspirera les gosses comme lui, les fera vivre à travers ses mots, leur fera comprendre tout ce qu’ils doivent réellement savoir. Il sera celui qui leur donnera vraiment la vie. Il sera idolâtré et respecté. Il y aura évidemment des critiques, mais Julian sait qu’il sera supérieur, tout tournera autour de lui. Il n’aura plus jamais à lécher les bottes de personne, il se fait tout seul.

**(Come on) Sing with me, (sing), sing for the years  
(Sing it) Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears (come on)  
Sing it with me, just for today,  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away**

_Se retrouver dans cette situation est humiliant, il mérite mieux que ça ! Il a réussit alors pourquoi ne peut-il pas avoir tout ce qu’il veut maintenant ? Une véritable liberté pour l’amour de Dieu ! Une main glisse de son cou à son dos, pour descendre bien plus bas. Non… Pas encore… Il devait être meilleur que lui, son successeur. Il n’est que son… Objet. Quel échec. Son père avait tellement raison…_

**They say music can alter moods and talk to you**  
**Well can it load a gun up for you and cock it too?**  
**Well if it can, then the next time you assault a dude**  
**Just tell the judge it was my fault, and I'll get sued**  
**See what these kids do, is hear about us totin' pistols**  
**And they want to get one, 'cus they think the shit's cool**  
**Not knowin' we're really just protectin' ourselves**  
**We entertainers, of course the shit's affecting ourselves**  
**You ignoramus but music is reflection of self**  
**We just explain it, and then we get our checks in the mail**  
**It's fucked up ain't it, how we can come from practically nothin'**  
**To bein' able to have any fuckin' thing that we wanted**  
**That's why we sing for these kids that don't have a thing**  
**Except for a dream and a fuckin' rap magazine**  
**Who post pinup pictures on their walls all day long**  
**Idolize they favorite rappers and know all they songs**  
**Or for anyone who's ever been through shit in they lives**  
**'Til they sit and they cry at night, wishing they die**  
**'Til they throw on a rap record, and they sit and they vibe**  
**We're nothing to you, but we're the fuckin' shit in their eyes**  
**That's why we seize the moment, and try to freeze it and own it**  
**Squeeze it and hold it, 'cause we consider these minutes golden**  
**And maybe they'll admit it when we're gone**  
**Just let our spirits live on, through our lyrics that you hear in our songs**  
**And we can**

Julian a fait circuler son disque suffisamment pour que son idole s’intéresse à lui et lui propose de le produire, de le rendre célèbre. C’est parfait. Presnel ne sait pas encore qu’il vient de signer le nouveau prodige de la décennie, voire du siècle. Il connaît toutes les chansons de Presnel mais maintenant ce sera l’inverse, Kimpembe connaîtra tous ses disques, quand ils seront invités sur les plateaux, il sera celui qui fera se soulever les groupies. Ses mails seront remplis d’amour, de proposition avec des gens inférieurs à lui. Julian n’aura plus jamais envie de mourir maintenant que son règne vient de commencer. Presnel devient son mentor indirect, ses choix guidant à peine les siens, Julian s’est promis de ne plus écouter personne, il n’y a que lui pour se diriger dans la vie. Il ne lui dira jamais qu’en l’écoutant tard la nuit Presnel l’a fait pleurer beaucoup de fois. Non, jamais. Pour être le meilleur il faut… Juste faire ce qu’il faut. Sa vie de merde est loin derrière, ce qui l’attend devant n’est que réussite, peut-être des filles dans son lit après des concerts. Tout ce qu’il a toujours attendu depuis son plus jeune âge. Presnel ne sait pas encore qu’il a fait de lui le plus grand de tous les temps.

**(Come on) Sing with me, (sing), sing for the years  
(Sing it) Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears (come on)  
Sing it with me, just for today,  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away**

_Quand ? Tout avait été parfait au début, et maintenant ça… Quand a-t-il commencé à tout perdre alors qu’il n’avait rien gagné ? Dès le début ? Presnel l’a eu à son propre jeu. Pour le succès, pour une idéologie, non, une utopie risible, Julian a décidé de sacrifier son propre honneur. Il est une véritable honte, un échec, un regret. Rien n’a jamais été meilleur en fait, surtout pas lui. Tout est juste devenu pire._

**(Come on) Sing with me, (sing), sing for the years  
(Sing it) Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears (come on)  
Sing it with me, just for today,  
Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away**

_Julian a accepté de donner son corps, tout ce qui pouvait éventuellement lui rester après ses rimes, à Presnel pour obtenir du succès. Maintenant il est connu, mais à quel prix ? Celui de la honte ? Du déshonneur constant quand il se retrouve dans le lit de Presnel, qu’il sent ses doigts glisser sur son corps, ses lèvres le savourant alors que ses yeux le dévorent. Le meilleur chanteur du siècle est en fait la prostituée privée de son idole. Quelle chance Julian, tu dois être si fier d’avoir réussi, d’avoir montré à tes chers parents que tu pouvais t’en sortir sans l’aide de personne. Le succès l’a mangé, et il n’a aucune chance de pouvoir s’en sortir sans tout perdre, du moins ce qu’il peut encore perdre. Il aurait pu lire ce foutu contrat au lieu de se presser pour signer des autographes à des gamines en manque d’affection (comme lui). Julian ne peut pas arrêter parce que Presnel le tient. Il lui appartient tout autant que sa musique car il est dans son label. Son succès, il ne le doit qu’à la pub que Presnel lui a fait, après qu’il ait décidé de lui donner son corps. C’est ça être le meilleur, savoir faire des sacrifices. L’ironie de sa situation est hilarante alors que des spasmes traversent son corps. Il n’a rien de mieux que les autres._

Fin


	2. Say Goodbye Hollywood

**Say Goodbye Hollywood**

**Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood**

Julian écrit sa peine tous les jours dans son carnet, il fait croire à ses producteurs, son producteur, que ce sont des nouvelles paroles pour une chanson qui révolutionnera l’industrie comme son mentor avant lui. En vérité, il n’a aucune parole et la seule vérité qui est écrite est sa détresse, il veut s’enfuir, refaire sa vie, même en temps que serveur ou moins que ça, s’excuser auprès de son père et se cacher dans ses bras pour fuir son dur succès. Rien de ça ne se passera jamais. Julian est piégé entre ses fans et son producteur. L’amour et… L’amour. L’affection de ses groupies adorées prêtes à se tuer pour lui, et son ancienne affection pour Presnel, l’homme pour qu’il a donné sa vie, dans un sens plus glauque encore que le sacrifice. Il a fait un suicide sur la durée, un marathon de la mort. Il a signé avec le diable, l’homme qu’il aimait dans un sens platonique enfant, plus profond adolescent (ses premières érections sur ses chansons, ses premiers relations avec ses albums en fond avec des filles qu’il n’aimait même pas, avec qu’il couchait seulement pour se donner confiance, pour se donner l’illusion qu’il était important). Presnel n’est pas son roméo, il n’est pas sa juliette. Non, ce serait trop simple, beaucoup trop simple. Presnel est le poison qui tue les deux amants, et Julian n’est qu’une métaphore du couple de Shakespeare, il est le pauvre sir et la demoiselle en détresse, étripé par son charme, désiré pour son flow, et achevé par son ambition. Julian a des millions de fans, mais il écrit à qui voudra bien l’entendre dans son carnet que rien ne pourra jamais le sauver.

**I thought I had it all figured out I did  
I thought I was tough enough to stick it out with Kim  
But I wasn't tough enough to juggle two things at once  
I found myself planted on my knees in cuffs  
Which should of been a reason enough for me to get my stuff and just leave  
How come I couldn't just see this shit myself its me  
Nobody could of seen this shit I felt  
Knowing damn well she wasn't gonna be there when I fell  
To catch me the minute she was seen she just bailed  
I'm standing and swingin' on like 30 people by myself  
I couldn't even see the millimeter when it fell  
Turned around saw Gary stashin' a heater in his belt  
Saw the bouncers rush him and beat him to the ground  
I just sold two million records I don't need to go to jail  
I'm not about to lose my freedom over no female  
I need to slow down, tryna get my feet on solid ground  
So for now**

Julian doit faire le bon toutou pour Presnel, l’accompagner partout où il va s’il a besoin de lui pour faire les couvertures des magazines et rappeler qu’il était important avant de se faire remplacer par le gars qu’il baise en privé. Il n’a pas le droit d’en parler, de s’exprimer sur sa relation avec… Son piston. Julian est une petite merde à ses yeux, sans l’ombre d’un doute, une plaie qui chante bien et lui rapporte beaucoup d’argent, mais qu’il doit constamment garder à l’œil pour s’assurer de ne pas être trahi par un gamin avec un carnet rempli de mots sans sens à première vue. Julian est serré dans son costume, il ne devrait pas être là, il ne fait qu’attirer les caméras pour faire involontairement (ou non) la promotion du nouvel album de la nouvelle pépite de Presnel, une fille avec qu’il n’a sûrement pas encore montré comment le jeu se jouait du côté du rap. Oh non, seul lui a eu le droit à sa fantastique bite, seul lui a eu le droit à sa bouche sur sa peau, ses marques, pour lui apporter le succès. Peut-être parce qu’il n’a pas de talent derrière la promotion de Presnel. Julian ne le pense pas non plus, s’il n’avait pas de talent, il ne serait pas forcé de sucer Kimpembe au moins une fois par semaine pour s’assurer avoir le droit à un nouvel album tous les deux ans. Ou alors Presnel le fait continuer parce qu’il aime vraiment sa bouche, quand il chante et quand il suce. Quitte à faire le bon chien, Julian devrait mordre pour rappeler à son patron qu’il a aussi un libre arbitre. Il devrait le balancer pour harcèlement sexuel au lieu de rester à ses côtés pendant une cérémonie sans importance. La prochaine fois, il montrera les crocs au lieu de sortir la langue.

**Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood**

Julian continue d’écrire dans son carnet ses pauvres mots qu’il ne pourra jamais murmurer dans un micro, dans une salle d’enregistrement. La fille lui a demandé un duo, évidemment il sait que c’est un plan de Presnel pour continuer de faire son business sur leur dos de jeunes innocents. Le pouvoir des mots a tellement d’action sur les enfants qui les écoutent, Julian sait qu’il pourrait tout leur raconter sur sa vie, sa vraie vie en dehors des tapis rouges et des Tops 50, sur sa relation toxique (ce n’est pas une relation, il doit se le rappeler, ce sont des viols doublés d’une prise d’otage) avec son producteur. Julian pourrait aussi leur demander de tuer Presnel qu’ils le feraient. La fille le regardait avec candeur, tellement ignorante des dangers de la cour des grands, des pièges qui te bouffent la vie et te font pleurer la nuit, prêt à supplier à genou le premier venu pour qu’il prenne ta place ou t’achève. Julian a accepté le feat pour ne pas avoir Presnel sur son dos pendant une heure de plus, dans son horrible lit puant l’argent sale et le sexe. Il continue de gratter les cordes d’une guitare pour trouver une idée de chanson qui ne serait pas juste une dénonciation rapide et efficace du monstre qui le déteste. Son rap n’est plus personnel ces derniers temps, ce n’est qu’une… Pale imitation de sa précédente histoire. Il n’arrivera pas à se sortir de cette situation s’il reste avec un collier de paroles inutiles autour du cou.

**Bury my face in comic books, 'cause I don't want to look  
And nothing in this world is too much  
I swallowed all I could  
If I could swallow a bottle of Tylenol I would  
And hit it for good and say good bye to Hollywood  
I probably should 'cause these problems are piled all at once  
'Cause everything that bothers me I got all bottled up  
I think I'm bottoming out but I'm not about to give up  
I gotta get up, thank god I got a little girl  
Now I'm a responsible father so not a lot of good  
I'd be to my daughter laying in the bottom of the mud  
Must be in my blood 'cause I don't know how to do it  
All I know is that I don't want her following in the footsteps  
Of my dad 'cause I hate him so bad  
Worst feeling I had was growing up to be like his fucking ass  
Man if you could understand why I am the way that I am  
What do I say to my fans when I tell em**

Julian ne peut pas s’aider, mais il a décidé de ne plus garder sa belle bouche fermée le temps de trois minutes et vingt quatre secondes pour dénoncer à son tour l’emprise du pouvoir et de l’argent sur les consciences. C’est à la fois pour tous les jeunes qui peuvent l’écouter, mais aussi pour faire comprendre à tous qu’il a des problèmes et qu’il attend de l’aide. Son S.O.S n’est pas spécialement discret, c’est la deuxième chanson de l’album, il a fait en sorte qu’elle soit… Retenable. Paroles osées, instrumentale samplée sur l’une de ses chansons préférées de Presnel. Un message murmuré douloureusement et avec la gorge serrée à la fin, pour les plus attentifs, qu’il attend leur soutien, pour l’album et sa vie sexuelle. Cette idée se propage dans tout l’album, quand il fera le clip de la chanson il fera en sorte de montrer ses marques, et d’expliciter sa souffrance. Comme un grand, Julian s’est installé et ne compte pas lâcher sa place à un vieux pervers. Il subit cette merde depuis trois ans, ça a assez duré pour qu’il n’ait plus à continuer de se taire.

**Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood**

Son plan a échoué. En partie. Julian a bien fait le clip, invitant d’autres victimes de violences conjugales à se montrer, dévoilant lui-même son corps marqué, mais Presnel, oh Presnel, lui, ne l’a pas du tout bien pris. Kimpembe est son producteur, son piston, Julian lui doit tout, sa carrière, sa vie, ses albums, sa place dans la société. Le trahir de cette manière signifiait évidemment qu’il ne s’en sortirait pas sans embûche. Et Presnel l’a évidemment retrouvé et l’a traîné sur son lit infâme. Julian mord sa lèvre, il ne veut pas lui donner le plaisir de lui dévoiler sa douleur, plus jamais, il est plus fort maintenant qu’il n’est plus seul, symboliquement parlant. Son cœur est lourd dans sa poitrine quand il sent la bite de Presnel faire son chemin à l’intérieur de lui, c’est douloureux et Julian ne peut que se retenir de lui crier d’arrêter, mais c’est son honneur en jeu, alors il ne dit rien, il garde tout pour le tribunal, les caméras, les journalistes et les fans. Il ne pleurera plus jamais à cause de son producteur. Son érection est mal traitée par les doigts vicelards de Presnel, mais il obtient sauvagement son orgasme une fois que son supérieur éjacule en lui, une énième fois évidemment. Julian est toujours déçu de lui quand il voit, sent, que son corps réagit aux touches de Presnel, n’était-il pas censé comprendre que ce n’est pas sain ? Julian garde ses pensées pour lui quand il se retrouve nu sur le lit, ses vêtements à côté de lui et Presnel le fusillant du regard pour lui faire comprendre qu’il doit partir. Julian a bien compris le message et ne compte pas rester une minute de plus. Il récupère son téléphone sur la commode, il a tout pris en preuve. Il ne subira plus jamais ça.

**I don't want to quit  
This shit, it feels like this is it  
For me to have this much I feel like this is it  
This is not a game this fame the real life is as sick  
Publicity my ass, consume my fucking dick  
Fuck the guns, I'm done ill never look at gats  
If I scrap, I'm a scrap it like I never whooped some ass  
I love my fans but no one ever puts a grasp on the fact  
That I sacrificed everything I had  
I never dreamed I'd get to the level that I'm at  
This is wack, this is more then I ever could of asked  
Everywhere I go I had a sweater, hood or mask  
What about math? how come I wasn't never good at that  
Its like the boy in a bubble who never could adapt I'm trapped  
If I could go back, I never would of rapped  
I sold my soul to the devil, ill never get it back  
I just want to leave this game with level head intact  
Imagine going from being no one and seein' everything blow up  
And all you did was grow up M-Cin'  
Its fucking crazy, all I wanted was to give Hailie the life I never had  
I've forced us to live alienated, so I'm saying**

Julian fait un pas dans le tribunal, il a gagné le procès. Il est libre. Il récupère ses droits, dans tous les sens du terme. Il peut maintenant reprendre sa carrière après un an d’enquête approfondie pour prouver qu’il avait bien été abusé. Presnel n’a rien avoué. Julian a tout craché, l’air de ses poumons n’existait plus le temps de sortir du box des plaignants. En termes de médiatisation, il a de quoi occuper les chaînes d’informations pendant encore quelques semaines, on va lui demander de témoigner en direct à la radio, à la télé, dans la presse écrite. L’ancien chien est devenu le maître, pour cette partie, il a toutes les cartes en main, les cartes de son destin. Il n’a pas que ça à faire, il doit sortir un album pour raconter cette nouvelle histoire.

**Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood  
Say goodbye, say goodbye to Hollywood**

Julian s’est trouvé une nouvelle boîte pour le produire, ce n’était pas difficile à trouver, sans contrat, il était facile à convaincre, tant qu’on le laisse chanter il ne dit rien. Il a des choses à rapper pour se sentir mieux de toutes façons, alors il ne va pas venir se plaindre pour le moindre petit détail. Maintenant il se méfie de tout aussi, mais c’est normal. Il n’a pas été brisé, il a trébuché mais n’est pas tombé, il est resté humble, il est devenu plus fort, beaucoup plus fort. Il a un nouveau chemin devant lui pour écrire, composer, produire de nouveaux talents, il doit être meilleur que Presnel, devenir un véritable modèle qui ne trahira pas la confiance des plus jeunes. Il saura prouver sa valeur en tant qu’adulte, il a suffisamment vécu ces trois dernières années pour rester debout et donner des conseils, diriger, aider. Son public a besoin de lui, et il a besoin de son public pour aller totalement mieux. Julian doit fonctionner par lui-même, mais jamais sans un soutien, il a besoin de ses groupies préférées.

Son carnet est rempli mais il ne s’en sert plus, il a fait la paix avec lui-même et ne cherche plus à chasser la vérité. Julian a laissé les mêmes notes encore et encore :

**Goodbye  
Goodbye Hollywood  
Please don't cry for me  
When I'm gone for good**

**So, goodbye  
Goodbye Hollywood  
Please don't cry for me  
When I'm gone for good**

Fin


End file.
